


Diary of a an illustrious young prince

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Dami's Diary [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: Dami has a diary





	Diary of a an illustrious young prince

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short because it's only the beginning.

Journal,

It has been brought to my attention that perhaps I have a problem controlling my temper and that perhaps I should learn to curb it before it gets the better of me.

 

Father too has a temper which always seems to be directed towards one of his ward's if not me myself. It was a bit daunting at first but I've grown immune to it's effects as all father does is lecture and glare sternly.

Mother also has a temper though, I've rarely seen it and never directed at me. She easily completes objectives without allowing emotion to cloud her vision and it is quite effective. As a child I often wondered if Mother even loved or if she viewed me as another mission to complete. Seeing as she passed me off to father this theory holds reasonable substance.

But I digress, it has been suggested by the incompetent lecturer at my education facility that I use this flimsy book to keep record of my daily on goings and while I find it foolish and completely beneath me, father asked that I do as instructed. Usually I would disagree with him but I need him to remain complacent so that I may liberate a fuzzy rabbit from the pet store Drake took me to. He refused to help me free a single creature which is most likely the to me punching his buffoon in the gonads. Tt, I will simply have to take my revenge and free the other creature another time. For now I shall enthrall Grayson into purchasing the regal creature from that awful, bright prison it calls home.

That will be all,  
Damian.


End file.
